Leave The Pieces
by Autumness
Summary: Leave behind the pieces of broken memories - A collection of Jisbon/Jello oneshots.
1. A Constant Puzzle

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it.

Author 's notes:

I'm a first timer here. So I would love to get some reviews! Do leave a review! Thank you, I hope you enjoy this! :D

Out of all his colleagues, Patrick Jane loves observing Lisbon. Not that the rest of the team was boring, but he was already so well tuned to them, there was nothing left for him to keep observing. He could tell that Rigsby was hungry by seeing that particular glint in his eye before looking at the fridge. He could tell when Cho was longing to read by watching his posture while he typed out reports. He could tell when Van Pelt was pleased with herself for doing something by noticing the hidden smile in her face. It was Lisbon who threw him off, she confused him.

Cho, ever so stoic, had many thing that bothered him. Like his mother, who kept calling him at work to question him about the lack of his love life. He was so irritated hat he refused to answer any more of her calls and let them go to voicemail. As stiff as he seemed, Cho had a protective side. That side compelled him to ensure the safety of the team, especially of the only two females.

Rigsby, he was big strong man who harboured a crazy crush on his teammate. It was obvious, really. Everyone knew. Despite his physique, the team likened him to a big stuffed teddy bear. He was always hungry, everywhere he went, a big bag of food went with him, especially during stakeouts. Rigsby was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve, and was a big softie when it came to Van Pelt. It was sweet, the way they acted together. For Rigsby, there was a hidden side of him that surfaced when he was hypnotised. That side of violence which made him smash a suspect's face into the table. Rigsby had not been proud of his actions. To him, it was as if one of his deepest secrets had been revealed. Jane knew that all these while, Rigsby had been keeping that violent side of his under control. He felt that he had to, because he could not afford to let it loose.

Van Pelt, sweet naive Grace. She was a beautiful girl from a small farming town in Iowa; her reason for being in the city of Sacramento was to prove that being pretty was not the only thing she could be. She wanted to show that she could stand up for herself. She has set high expectations for herself, being the ambitious girl she was. Jane liked that fact that she was religious, at least someone on the team was. And the fact that she believed psychic s really existed made her more endearing. She had feelings for Rigsby, Jane knew. The way she tried to act nonchalant around Rigsby, the denials that she would make. All these spoke volumes to him. He bet the rest of the team knew too. It was obvious, really.

Now as for Lisbon, it was a different story. She was like a complicated puzzle to him. He knew where the pieces belonged, but certain pieces just did not fit. It was frustrating after a while. He knew how to anger her. He knew how to make her smile. He knew how to bring a blush to her cheeks. He knew about her past. He knew a lot about her, and yet some times, it was as if he did not know her at all. She shocked him once or twice with some details of her past. Who would have known she was a dancer back in high school? That was a shocker, even for him. But he should have noticed, the way she moved sometimes. The certain air of grace around her, it was of a dancer.

Lisbon could go from professional to personal and back to professional in a blink. Sometimes, she could be his best friend. Most of the time, she was his boss who he enjoyed annoying. That was the weirdest part of their relationship. Jane knew that she wanted to fix him. Like how she had tried to fix her family after her mother had perished in a car accident. She wanted to pick up the broken pieces and put them back together where they belonged. He pushed her away; he tried to ignore her help, knowing that nothing could be done. He was broken beyond repair. But her persistence had made him let her in.

He turned to her when he needed company. She would listen, or they would just sit in silence. There was no need to put up that smiling facade around her, she could see right through him. After the talking, after being in her company, she would offer him a bed or couch to sleep in. She knew that he had problems sleeping and would sing him to sleep sometimes. She did her best to help him trough his problems, she wanted to.

As much as he disliked the fact that Teresa Lisbon was a puzzle to him at certain times, he accepted it. That was who she was, and that was what intrigued him.


	2. Little Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it.

Author's notes:

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! :D I'm really really happy. :D I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 too! :D

Chapter 2 – Little gifts.

She allocated a drawer of her desk just for him. The 'Patrick Jane Drawer' , as she deemed it. It was't full of secret 'Jane case files' or other case files somehow connected to the blonde consultant. No, those went into another file cabinet drawer. All the formal complaints against him and all the case files which had a part of his past somehow included in it went into that file cabinet drawer too. The 'Patrick Jane is a major pain in the ass' file cabinet drawer. She always had something named after him. A desk drawer, a file cabinet drawer, a brand of tea, a shirt, a scent, a colour. Heck, even her pony was named after that guy. He was everywhere in her life.

Her desk drawer consisted of a mixture of various small items. A handful of paper frogs, a small table menu from the Shand Creek Winery, a bag of seashells, a ticket to 'Peter and The Wolf', a poker chip, a bottle of herbs, a script of 'A Dozen Red Roses', a pack of bubblegums and a chain of flowers. Small little things from the many cases they had solved. Jane would gat a momento of sorts and gave them to her. On difficult days, she would dig through this drawer, reminding herself that she was good at her job.

She knew that he knew that she had a drawer just for him. He always knew things like that, he was a 'keen observer', as he loved to proclaim. She didn't really mind. There was no hiding things from him, he always found out anyway, no matter how personal. She would find new things in the drawer on a weekly basis. Sometimes, it would be a small packet of her favourite sweets. On other days, it would just be a simple flower stalk. she never knew how he found out about her favourite sweet, but she had a feeling that it was connected to the fact that her whole stash disappeared one day a few months back.

He loved leaving little things behind for Lisbon. The little things that he collected after or during cases that they had, he would place them on her desk. Jane bit into an apple, waiting for Lisbon to leave her office. On his unused desk stood a basket of fresh fruits. Strawberries, apples, grapes and oranges; all of Lisbon's favourites. He would rather her skip meals and nibble on the fruits instead of filling herself with coffee and that chocolate bar that she taped under her desk.

He waited till it was 3 o'clock, there wasn't anything case for the day. Which meant Lisbon locked herself in her office, trying to finish up the huge stack of paperwork. She had skipped lunch and was drinking pots and pots of coffee. Patrick jane sighed and got up from his couch. Picking up the fruit basket, she walked right into his boss' office. He grinned when she dropped her pen at his loud greeting. Flustered, she told him off for not knocking before entering her office.

"It's basic respect, Jane. You're not five anymore!"

He waved it off and placed the heavy wicker basket of fruits on her table. Lisbon looked at it suspiciously,

trying to figure out what the blonde was up to.

"It's for you, Lisbon. If you aren't going to be eating proper meals, you're going to be snacking on these fruits instead. It's heathier than eating all that chocolate bars!"

Lisbon stared at him. "And this is coming from the man who drinks his tea with full cream milk. You don't have the right to talk about heathier choices."

Jane shrugged and turned to walk out. "Oh, lay off the coffee for a while. Drinking too much would burn a hole in your stomach lining, Lisbon. Tea, on the other hand, is completely harmless. Even with full cream milk,. As he closed the door behind him, Teresa Lisbon shoock her head and plucked a grape from it's place in the basket. She reached out for her coffee mug while re-reading her report, only to grab air. Jane had took her coffee mug.


	3. Embarrassment Purposes

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it.

Author's notes:

It's now chapter 3! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~*~

Chapter 3 – Embarrassment Purposes

Patrick Jane grinned as Lisbon glared and frowned at him. So he crossed the line a little –a lot, actually–, so what? They closed the case, everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone. Except the boyfriend of the victim who found out that his girlfriend had been cheating on him with his younger brother. He got overwhelmed with anger and bashed her skull in. It was easy to solve, almost too easy. So he tried to 'spice' things up a little. Which then led to a serious fist fight between the brothers and Lisbon had to pull out her gun to stop them both. And now she was mad at him. Must be about the paperwork she had to do, so he allowed her to vent out her anger on him as he walked closer to her.

"If you keep this up, I'm not going to clean up your mess. I don't care if you get suspended. In fact, I'll be celebrating! Jane, why are you closer? Hey, I'm talking to you, Jane. Jane!"

Seeing a flustered Lisbon was almost as satisfying as making her smile. Lisbon was looking around. She was either looking for an excuse to leave or checking if anyone were watching them. He was betting on the latter. The office was quiet; the rest of the team had left for 'Case Closed' lunch by themselves while Lisbon was lecturing him and the rest of the people from the Serious Crimes unit were used to seeing Lisbon nag at Jane on a daily basis. Jane's grin grew and he leaned in closer to his boss. Panic was evident on her face, but so was a blush. Her eyes closed as he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon. I won't do it again," When he pulled back, he could feel the heat from her face. She was blushing harder than usual. Still smiling, Jane walked off.

Teresa Lisbon was not a happy person. She was hardly ever 'jingle jangle' kind of happy anyway, but today, she was just hopping mad. Patrick Jane just had to mess around with the family in question. And now she had a stack of paperwork on her table, practically mocking her. Despite her lecturing and many warnings, he just had to create havoc. And he still had the cheek to smile at her while he was being told off. Oh, he might think that she didn't notice him coming closer to her as she spoke. She noticed, all right, she just wasn't saying anything. And he just kept coming closer.

"If you keep this up, I'm not going to clean up your mess. I don't care if you get suspended. In fact, I'll be celebrating!" She frowned; the guy was coming too close. He was coming too much into her personal space. "Jane, why are you closer? Hey, I'm talking to you, Jane. Jane!" Usually, that would stop him, but not today. They were almost toe to toe. She started looking around, checking if they were being stared at. She didn't want rumours to spread all over the CBI. It looked bad for her. When she turned back, he was leaning towards her. Shutting her eyes, she felt his lips on her ear.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon. I won't do it again," he whispered and pulled back. Her eyes were still shut when he walked away. After a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes and put her hands on her cheeks. Nope, it wasn't warm anymore. The blush finally died down. Glancing around, she spotted Jane sitting on his couch. He grinned at her, and panicking again, she walked as fast as she could back to her office. The stupid blonde consultant just loved embarrassing her.

He watched how Patrick Jane acted around that agent of his. All those little subtle changes, it was obvious something was going on. The body language when she was around, the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her. It was amazing how much control Patrick Jane had. Control, which was something he had. He also had patience. He could wait. This was worth waiting for, once Patrick Jane made his move, so would he. Red John laughed while watching the blonde and his petite agent in the CBI headquarters. He was leaning close to her; her cheeks were dashed with red. Patrick Jane loved toying with that woman. And now, he knew that killing her would be so much fun. After all, making Patrick Jane wallow in guilt was the main aim of his game.


	4. Live and Let Die

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it.

Author's notes:

Chapter 4 is now up! It's an AU fic, or when Jane finally found Red John. Which hopefully will happen… :\ Do leave a review! Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~*~

Chapter 4 – Live and Let Die

"You shouldn't be here," she ignored him, pulling out her sidearm. "Lisbon, get out of here. Red John is mine."

"Red John belongs to no one, Jane. Especially not you," she started to walk forward, crouching when she reached the door at the end of the hallway. He followed, he always had. He glanced at her, it was so tempting to strike her unconscious and enter the room himself. But he needed her. If he was going to kill Red John, Lisbon had to be the one who arrested him.

Lisbon knew he wasn't going to leave. Nothing could make him leave once he was this close to getting Red John. The man, who haunted him every night after his wife and daughter were murdered, was right behind that door. She turned to look at him, stared at the lack of emotions on his face before turning back to reach for the door knob and twisted it. The door creaked open. She turned into the room, gun held high, getting ready to shoot.

Jane entered the room when the raven haired woman straightened up. Standing behind her, he looked around. The room was dark and dusty. Although the moon was bright, very little light filtered through the cracked and stained windows. The furniture were covered, and the only two people present were him and Lisbon. Red John was gone. He glanced around once more, checking every corner, searching every shadow. He was gone.

She lowered her gun, turned around to say something to Jane, but he was staring behind her. Reaching out to touch his arm, she gasped when he grabbed her and pulled out her gun from her hands. She tried to struggle, but he was too strong. Her eyes widened when a figure stepped out from the shadows.

He was aware that the woman in his arms had stopped struggling and was asking to be released. He could heard her, but he held on tighter. Pointed the gun at his nemesis. That face, he was going to burn it into his memory. Red John laughed and pulled out a gun of his own, aiming at Patrick Jane and his agent.

Two shots were fired. Patrick watched as his nightmare crumpled to the ground. He felt lighter somehow; finally, he had gotten rid of that which haunted him. Glancing down, he realised Lisbon was slipping from his grip and there was something coating his arm. Slowly lowering her to the ground, he saw her pressing down on her hip. She got shot. And he didn't know. He merely thought Red John had shot in some random direction. Lisbon was hurt.

With shaking hands, he pulled out his phone and dialed. "Cho, it's me. I need help, quick. Get an ambulance here. Lisbon got shot," he hung up. "Lisbon, Lisbon! Try to stay awake. Help is on it's way. "

Lisbon hissed, the burning sensation wasn't an unfamiliar one. She got shot before, but the pain never got better. Jane leaned over his, trying to press down on the wound. She smiled at him, or at least she tried to. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy and she closed her eyes.


	5. The Stakeout Game

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it.

Author's notes:

Chapter 5! I'm sorry it took so long. D: Urgh. Exams are here, so I'm staying away from the PC now. XD Enjoy! Do leave a review.

~*~

Chapter 5 – The Stakeout Game

"Liar, Lisbon," Patrick Jane grinned. "The purpose of the game is to be honest. And you, Lisbon, are breaking the rules. Come on, tell me the truth."

Teresa Lisbon sighed, "Jane, we're on a stakeout. We're supposed to watch over this guy, not play mindless question games."

"I told you, he isn't your guy. Doesn't have the guts to strangle women to death. In sleep, maybe, but not while seducing them this guy is a coward who talks tough."

"And I told you, just because he adds too much cream into his coffee doesn't mean he didn't kill those two women. Look at his sheet, Jane. Numerous assault charges. He's the top suspect here."

Jane shrugged. "if you want to think that way. Let's get back to the game, Lisbon. You didn't give me a truthful answer yet. What was your most embarrassing childhood nickname?"

"I don't have nicknames. Never had, never will. Why would you want to know, anyway?"

"It's for future purposes, Lisbon. And I know you have or had nicknames. With a name like Teresa, nicknames come easily. Even Patrick gets you really bad nicknames. Lisbon, I'm just asking for the –"

He got cut off as Lisbon opened her car door and pulled out her gun. Their suspect had snuck out of his house and glanced around before bolting when he caught sight of the SUV with Lisbon in it. Jane watched as Lisbon made a detour. Oh, he knew what was going to happen next. There was a fast flash of brown and their suspect was on the ground, hands in cuffs. He got out the car as she pulled the guy to his feet. He held the door open for Lisbon to get the suspect in the back of the SUV. She made it seem so easy to take down a guy three times her size with one of her tackles. It was fun, to watch. No way did he want to be on the receiving end of her tackles. Van Pelt had once said her father would have given Lisbon a 9.5 out of 10 for her tackles. And that would have put many football players to shame. Jane wondered if she ever played football. Imagine, Lisbon could be the star player for her school. That was one question worth asking. After she answered the last question he asked.

Dusting off her clothes, Lisbon walked the suspect back to the SUV while calling Cho to get a room ready for interrogation. Jane tired to coax his boss to let him him drive back to the office, but she frowned and shook her head. No way was she going to let Jane drive, especially when they had a suspect with them.

So Jane was right, this wasn't their guy. She had no choice but to let the guy go. What the hell kind of reason was adding too much cream in coffee meant the guy didn't do it? Stupid Jane and his stupid reasons. Now they were back to square one. She couldn't believe it, after all the time they had spent on locating the man, after restraining herself from shooting Jane and she scraped her elbow while tackling the guy. They were down to nothing again, maybe she should actually start listening to Jane. Lisbon groaned and thought of the team's next action plan when Jane entered her office.

"Knock on the door, Jane. You're not five anymore," she frowned as he grinned at her.

"Sure thing, Lisbon. I'll knocked the next time round. Just wanted to pop in to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, Jane," she fidgeted under his stare. "Okay! I scraped my elbow. I'll go get it clean up now, happy?"

"Delighted, Lisbon. Oh, or should I say 'Little Miss Messy Tessie'?" He ran out of her office before she could register what he had just said and found something hard to throw.


	6. It's Called A Craving

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it.

Author's notes:

We're now on Chapter 6! :D A Jello fic! Like a future!fic. If you count them getting together something that may happen in the future. And a little Rigsby/Van Pelt too! :D Hope you enjoy this one! Please leave a review, thank you! It took a long time to upload, because there was some thing wrong with the uploader. :D

~*~

Chapter 6 – It's Called A Craving.

When she heard the door opening and two voices, Teresa Lisbon rushed out from her kitchen. Standing at her door were Rigsby and Jane. Well, Jane was leaning on Rigsby who tried to convince him that there was a need to take him to the hospital, especially when he was injured.

She helped Rigsby get Jane on her sofa before getting her first aid kit from the washroom. There was a cut on his forehead, and other small scratches on his arms, she observed. Jane sat there pouting while Rigsby explained the cause of the injuries on the consultant.

"It isn't anything serious! I'll be fine, Teresa. Just a wash and they'll heal by themselves. No need for a doctor."

"You were attacked by a cat, Jane. It might have rabies. I really think he has to go get it checked out, boss," Rigsby glanced at the woman who was busy wiping the blonde's wounds with antiseptic solution.

"Don't worry, Rigsby. You won't be able to tell if he's got rabies anyway. He acts as though he has rabies everyday, anyway."

The blonde started to protest but hissed in pain. "Do you mind? It hurts, woman."

"Keep playing with the cats then, Jane. You'll get more than minor scratches next time. Will you keep still?" Grabbing hold of his chin, Lisbon swiped the cotton swab over the cut on Jane's cheek. "You can help yourself to some juice, Rigsby. It's in the fridge, in the big blue bottle."

The cleaning of the wounds took some time, seeing as Jane refused to keep still and kept whining. Rigsby watched as his boss tended to the consultant, taking a sip of the juice Lisbon offered, he gagged.

"I don't think he likes your juice, Teresa. Look at the colour of his face," Jane's grin changed into a grimace when Lisbon placed a pink Band-Aid on his cheek.

"Nonsense. It's okay to me. No complaining about the Band-Aid, Jane. We ran out of proper ones thanks to you trying to cook," Lisbon added when Jane frowned and picked at the said Band-Aid.

"What's in the juice? It's tastes… funny."

"Oh, just some apples wit kiwis. And carrots. And broccoli. And a dash of celery. Maybe some cucumbers. I lost track, you've got to ask the pregnant woman in the room. She's the one who enjoys consuming it," the blonde packed up the first aid box and put an arm around Lisbon's shoulders.

"It's called a craving, Jane. I can't help it. You're just mad because you don't get to drink your tea in the house," She pushed his arm away from her shoulders and get up to put the box back.

"It makes her sick," Jane explained. "The pregnancy is taking a toll on all of us. She chooses the funniest times to crave for donuts. Like 3 in the morning, for example."

Lisbon walked back into the kitchen. "I can't help it. It's a craving, Jane. Craving. Are you staying for dinner, Rigsby? We're having pasta."

Jane patted his teammate on the shoulder. "He can't. He has a date with the beautiful Van Pelt tonight. It's their 6th month together."

A laugh floated out from the kitchen while Rigsby tried to stop Jane from telling his boss all his plans for that evening. "I think I'm leaving now, boss. Got to pick Van Pelt up soon."

After wishing Rigsby a good night and walking him to the door, Patrick Jane went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Dinner smells delicious, Teresa."

"It'll be ready faster if you weren't in the way, Patrick."

"Well, why don't I just step out? I tend to ruin every meal I try to prepare, anyway. Let me guess why we're having pasta tonight instead of the usual takeout."

"Have fun entertaining yourself by guessing the obvious."

"I think it's a called a craving, my dear. Mini Jane wants pasta tonight, doesn't he?"

Rolling her eyes at the use of their baby's nickname, she turned around. "Yes, Patrick. It's a craving. And speaking of cravings, we ran out of milk, and ice cream. And oranges, lemons and grapefruit. Also, since you're going out, grab some cereals, will you? The ones with the little berries in them."

"If you tell me that you're craving for them all, I'll call you a liar," Jane kissed her on the cheek.

"Not my cravings, Jane. It's Mini Jane who wants all that. I'm just listening to what he says. It's a Mini Jane craving."


	7. Skin

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist.

Author's note:

Chapter 7! :D A shorter and quick one! It's a Jane/Lisbon or Jisbon or Jello fic! Not half bad, I guess. Enjoy! Do leave a review, thanks!

~*~

Chapter 7 – Skin

He loved his wife's back. The smooth skin, the smell of cream and peaches on it. He enjoyed stroking her back. Her skin was flawless, smooth and glowing in the moonlight. It was perfection, which was exactly how he saw it. His wife was beautiful under the moon, a goddess, as he would say. He loved the way she looked with the moonlight playing on her skin. But when he found her cut open and bleeding out, the light of the moon filtering through their window shining on her, he decided that she looked immortal in the moonlight. Even if it was an eerily kind of immortality, that was how he saw his wife from then on in his dreams and nightmares.

Lisbon's skin wasn't like his wife's. Lisbon's was scarred. Gun wounds, stab wounds; all the old scars that healed up but left a mark. He loved tracing them. It didn't matter if she was asleep, his fingers would feel light on her skin. Sometimes he would try and guess how she got a certain scar, mostly getting it right. No point trying to come up with a story for each scar, she lost count on how many times she had lied about them. She smelt of spices, the scent of her bath and body lotion lingered on her. He loved that smell, loved breathing it in. He would lean on her, taking a deep breath of her neck. She would slap him away, especially when she was doing paperwork. Those were the times he loved to disturb her. When he kissed the back of her neck, she would shiver and squeal before turning around to brush her lips on his. She looked best in the sun when she was going for a run or while they were having a picnic. It gave her the look of an angel, a halo of light over her head. She was his guardian angel, watching over him and making sure he stayed out of trouble.

His skin was partially tanned. He spent a lot of time down at the beach in his younger days, the tan stayed with him for a long time. It was fading though, fading like the memories he had. He had some scars on his back and arms too. Scars from Lisbon's nails, she tended to scratch while making love to him. She would apologize after, tried to clean up the little trails of blood on his back. He was fine with it, pain was something he was used to. When the team saw the marks down his arms, he would just shrug and say, "She's wild in bed." Lisbon would blush and hide her face behind her hands. Van Pelt would try to hide a smile, Rigsby would choke on whatever he was currently eating while Cho just scoffed. She would pinch Jane on the arm, get the team to finish up their assignments and lock herself in her office. He would pick the lock afterward and place a paper umbrella on her desk. An invitation to the beach, where he would see her in all her glowing glory under the sun. Truly, those were the times when he realized he loved her as much as he did his wife.


	8. Terrifying People

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, or the song.

Author's note:

Jane/Lisbon fic. :3 Just some Rigsby and Lisbon time and some Rigsby and Jane time. Do enjoy! Do leave a review, thank you!

~*~

Chapter 8 – Terrifying People (And Their Maybe Terrifying Children)

Lisbon was on maternity leave. It was amazing that Jane even managed convince her to accept the idea of staying at home everyday instead of sitting in her office and chasing down bad guys. Minelli had to talk to her about it, of course. Jane stood behind him, smiling at her even if she was staring holes into him. When he told the team that Lisbon would not be in the office for a while, they just stared at him. They got a replacement team leader, who Jane pissed off in two hours. So they were placed on a rotation and were occasionally separated from each other, they took turns watching over Jane too.

Rigsby glanced at the blonde, who was smiling cheekily and talking on the phone. They had just closed a case; well, Jane did. The guys at Organized Crime really liked using Jane's methods to solve their cases. He overheard the laughter in the consultant's voice as he spoke to his wife. Really, the guy became a lump of goo when it came to Lisbon. After a final laugh, Jane snapped his phone shut. At the end of shift, he had offered Rigsby a ride home, must be in a good mood. Because his house was a twenty minutes drive away from Jane's residence.

Halfway through the drive, Lisbon called and asked the blonde to pick up some doughnuts. Jelly doughnuts, she specifically stated. "Cravings. Nightmare sometimes," Jane had said before he requested for Rigsby to go up and stay with Lisbon for a while. "She misses the team, so it'll be good for her to see you."

Who was he to say 'no' to the boss' husband? He nodded; he missed her too. Jane pulled up at the curb and dropped him off in front of the apartment building.

"Tell her that her doughnuts are en route," Jane grinned and drove off.

Rigsby had been to the residence once or twice before. So he knew exactly where to go. He knocked on the door and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Lisbon had pulled the door open, surprised to see him at the door. She smiled and waved him in. Offered him some coffee, which he gladly accepted.

He watched as she waddled into the kitchen and set up the coffee machine. The mugs posed as a problem for her to reach, seeing as the cupboard was at least two heads above her head. With her pregnant belly, she wasn't able to lean closer to the counter top to reach the depth of the cupboard. Rigsby had came forward and reached over her head for two mugs. Thanking him, she told him that she wasn't allowed to drink coffee.

"Jane. He thinks it's bad for the baby," she was frowning. Mumbled something about stupid psychics and stared at the coffee machine.

Pregnancy made Lisbon moodier, Rigsby noticed. Might be the lack of coffee that made her like this. He remembered reading somewhere that pregnancy could result in serious mood swings. When the coffee was done, they sat at the dining table and talked about work. He filled her in about the working arrangements, the cases that they got, the trouble that Jane had been causing. She shook her head, promised that she was going to do something about Jane. He asked about the baby, and she proudly announced that it was a boy. She was still thinking of names, had yet to come up with something that Jane didn't find unsuitable.

"He has no idea how hard it is to come up with names that suit 'Jane'. Let's see what he can come up with."

She listed some to him upon request, which resulted in Rigsby choking on his coffee. It made her laugh and caused him to crack up too.

Jane opened the door to see his wife and college laughing. Perhaps one day, he should get the whole team over. She must have caught the scent of the doughnuts, pregnancy seemed to have heightened her sense of smell, because she stopped laughing and turned to him with a smile still present on her face. Lisbon rushed forward to him; well, waddled as quickly as she could, and snatched the box of doughnuts away from the grinning blonde.

"You're welcome, darling," Jane shook his head before pulling out the chair next to his wife.

It was a tad bit awkward to watch how Jane and Lisbon acted around each other. Sure, they were married a long time now, but he still couldn't get used to the sight of his boss sticking her tongue out at the blonde. That was so… unlike her. He watched Jane wipe off the jelly that had stained her cheek, watched how Lisbon had kissed Jane on the cheek before going into the kitchen to put his coffee away.

He cleared his throat, interrupting Lisbon who was lecturing her husband on his misbehaving when she wasn't around. Smiled sheepishly when they both turned to him, Rigsby told them that he was going to go and had to be in work early tomorrow.

"No, no. Stay for dinner. Lisbon can whip up a meal real quick," Lisbon nodded in encouragement. With two people, one being your boss and the other being a fake psychic who know what you were thinking of half the time, looking at him with smiles on their faces, he surrendered and agreed to stay.

He really regretted his decision. The meal consisted of a couple of dishes, which were a combination of five. He knew Jane was up to something when he asked him to stay for dinner. No way was he going to suffer dinner alone. When Lisbon asked him how he found her cooking, he forced a smile and complimented on the… unique taste of her beef stir-fry. She beamed at him, and told Jane to invite the whole team over sometime for a meal.

Jane offered him a ride home again. As Lisbon walked Jane and him to the door, she told him to call whenever Jane was causing trouble, which caused Jane to protest a little. She smiled and wished him a goodnight. Told him to come over whenever he wanted for a meal, bring the rest of the team along. He made a mental note as he walked to Jane's car to warn Cho and Van Pelt about Lisbon's cooking.

Jane must have known he was thinking that, because he patted Rigsby on the shoulder and said "Be grateful you aren't eating that almost everyday. But you'll get used to the taste after a while."

He smiled. Really, Jane terrified him. All that 'I can read your mind, but I'm not psychic' stuff made him paranoid when thoughts of kissing Van Pelt came into his mind at work. No telling if the consultant knew about that. If anyone could strike fear in him, it was his boss and the consultant whom she married. Their kids would be scary little mind reading and authoritative children.

He got off the car when Jane pulled up in front of his own apartment. Jane had winded down the window when he got off. "Don't worry, I won't tell Lisbon about how terrifying you think our children could be. Your secret's save with me," Jane waved, wished him a goodnight before driving off. Seriously, Jane really frightened him with his freaky mind reading.


End file.
